Quarantine
by LissieLoo
Summary: Amy, Shadow, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze and Silver become trapped in an abandoned airport terminal and if things couldn't get any worse an unexplained virus spreads through the airport. Minor BlazexSilver, Minor SonicxAmy and Minor ShadowxAmy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first edited chapter of Quarantine as I am going through the story and fixing it to fit my OC's. I hope you like it as this is the first time in a while I've done anything to this story and I would like to believe that I have improved quite a bit.**

**I do not own the Sonic franchise I only own the OC's which are Nicklaus, Serenity, Claire, Logan, Xavier and Levi (he he attack on titan xD)**

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_'Flight 784 is now boarding' _was heard over head as Sonic and his friends began to make their way to boarding terminal three as they were going on a small vacation. Sonic scowled at the giant metal tube through the window. he shook his head, he wasn't doing this, no way no how. Sonic Turned to the friends that were around him. not all of them were going on this trip: Tails had opted to stay behind and continue working on the tornado. Right now Sonic was wishing he had stayed as well.

"I'm not doing this, Sorry Amy" Sonic said brushing past the rest of the group. the small pink hedgehog looked at him with a shocked expression, she walked up to the blue hedgehog.

"Why Sonic?" The young hedgehog asked, Sonic shook his head.

"That thing is a metal death trap, I'm not getting on it" Sonic said shaking his head. Amy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"You fly with Tails all the time" Amy scoffed. the two hedgehogs had the whole groups attention at this point. Shadow was snickering, Cream was pouting at Sonic as she didn't want him to miss out on the vacation, Blaze rolled her eyes while Silver chuckled. Rouge and Knuckles were two busy with their own conversation to notice what was transpiring around them

"Tails made that plane, sorry Ames" Sonic said running at hyper speed out of the airport. Amy sighed and turned to the young cream coloured rabbit who shrugged and smiled. Amy outstretched her hand to the younger Mobian, Cream grasped it and made their way to the stewardess who was accepting tickets, handing their tickets to her as they went towards the aircraft. the small group walked down the aisles sliding into their seats as the walked towards the end of the plane. Amy looked down at her ticket '6B' looking around she noticed her seat was next to Shadow. Amy took her seat next to the darker hedgehog while Cream sat a seat in front of them, Blaze and silver were towards the front wile Rouge and Knuckles were three seats behind them. the cabin crew were about to close up the plane when a pitch black would came running on.

"I am so sorry that I am late" the wolf panted walking on, he handed the his ticket while she eyed the container; the wolf held it up with a smile and informed her that they were Hamsters or something of the like. The wolf name was Nicklaus, he has bright turquoise eyes which shine against his black fur, was very hansom so when he winked at the stewardess she couldn't help but blush and giggle like a ten year old. Nicklaus walked past Amy towards his seat and that's when she noticed something odd, mouse tails. His seat was one behind Amy and shadow but in the next aisle, Nicklaus groaned in frustration as the container would not fit in the over head locker.

"Hey man the lockers are larger up the back" Knuckles said grabbing the contain and walking to the back of the plane, Nicklaus started to protest but Knuckles was already down the end of the plane. Knuckle hollered in pain dropping the container, both Nicklaus and the stewardess ran to him.

"Are you okay sir?" the stewardess asked while Nicklaus picked up the container. Knuckles informed them that he was alright and took his seat next to Rouge once again. Nicklaus and the stewardess who had introduced herself as Serenity went and placed the container in the cargo hold through a panel on the floor. Nicklaus took his seat as did Serenity who was a red fox with emerald eyes and the Steward who was a Black bat with muddy brown eyes while the second stewardess went up the front of the plane and began explaining the basics of the plane.

"Hello my name Claire. on behalf of myself; Serenity, Logan, our assistant captain Xavier and our Captain Levi we hope you enjoy the flight and would like to remind you to refrain from leaving you seats until the seat-belt light turns off" Claire informed them and then proceeded to point out the exits. Claire was a blue cat with hazel eyes. Amy turned to Shadow who was boredly looking out the window, she tapped his shoulder and attempted a conversation with him, I didn't last very long as she didn't know what to say to him so she turned to Nicklaus.

"Why were you so late?" Amy asked, Shadow chuckled at boldness of her question. Nicklaus smiled his charming smile.

"I got caught up in the news; an apartment building has been placed under quarantine" He informed her, this sparked Shadows interest and the three of them began to discuss the news report. Nicklaus told them that he hadn't hear much just a glimpse, however there were people stuck inside. Amy looked around the plane; the sky was dark and by the looks of things Cream was asleep, Blaze was almost asleep; her head was on Silvers shoulder and had her eyes closed but wasn't asleep yet, Silver all the while was staring at her caringly, Rouge spent a lot of her time looking out of the small window but Knuckles; he did not look well. Claire made her way down the isle with drinks and food she handed food to everyone except Cream and Rouge but mention to Amy that once the girls had woken up they could eat as well, Serenity made it to Knuckle when the topic of his health was mentioned.

"I just need a drink of water, I'll be fine" Knuckles said gruffly, sweat pouring down his face as he haphazardly tried to wipe it off. Claire hurriedly handed him a small container of water, he ripped the lid of and downed it in one go, then proceeded to have a coughing fit. Rouge worriedly began to pat his back as he coughed, Claire quickly moved the cart and grabbed Knuckles a hand towel to wipe his sweat covered face with. In the meantime Knuckles had stood up, the group of pretty much everyone besides Cream now looked at him with concern, His now blood shot eyes looked franticly around the cabin before he sprinted towards the cockpit door.

"Let me in" Knuckles bellowed pounding against the door.

OoOoOoOoO

**I hope you guys like the edited version and I hope it is better than the original as it took me a lot of effort to fix. don't forget to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas guys. It's not Christmas here in Australia that was yesterday but I was unable to post this chapter then. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**I don't own any of the Sonic characters or locations and I don't own the plot but Casey, Nicklaus, Eleanor, Addison, Serenity and Harley are all mine**

Shadow, Nicklaus and Logan run at knuckles and restrain him in a seat at the front of the plane, Silver did not restrain him with the rest of the guys as the purple cat who sat down next to him would not allow Silver near Knuckles, Rouge was to shocked to movie, Cream was too frightened to go anywhere near the guys, Blaze didn't want to get caught in the middle of this while Amy had been told to stay behind by shadow. The red echidna growled and screamed as he tried to break free of the hold that Shadow and the others had placed him in. Claire walked up to Knuckles, to try to assess the situation so she could inform the captain in what she recommends they do.

Her hazel eyes sparked with curiosity as she edged closer to the supposedly now unconscious echidna, Serenity was now making her way closer to the scene trying to convince Claire to step away. Knuckles eyes snapped open, his purple eyes now almost a crimson colour searched franticly around the cabin. The echidna moved closer to the blue cat, if this had been normal circumstances Knuckles would have kissed her, but this wasn't normal. Knuckles opened his mouth and quicker that sonic ever could have; her latched onto Claire's jaw and ripped the Flesh off, the sound of meat being ripped and dripping blood filled the cabin and as quickly as Knuckle's had done that he sat back down in the seat. Claire let out a blood curdling scream as the moved as fast as she could away from Knuckle's falling over and knocking her head in the process.

"Claire" Serenity shouted rushing to her fallen friend. The cat moaned as she lapsed into unconsciousness. Shadow and Serenity lifted up the smaller blue cat and placed her on a seat three rows away from knuckles. Blaze and Amy made their way over to Claire, blaze sealed the wound and stoped it from bleeding by burning it while Amy wrapped the cats face in a bandanna that one of the stewardesses were using. Everyone in the cabin looked towards Serenity who was just making her way back from the cockpit, the plane was landing and it was happening immediately. Every one made their way back to their seats with the exception of Amy who sat down next to Cream so she could comfort the small rabbit. Blaze had sat down next to Silver who wrapped his arms protectively around the purple cat. Rouge had moved next to Shadow as she didn't want to sit by herself. Nicklaus sat closer to Knuckles so her could keep an eye on the red echidna.

The plane shuddered and jerked around and it waded through tough turbulence and landed roughly in an unoccupied terminal. Serenity and Logan forced the door open and started to evacuate the plane when Knuckles stood up suddenly, ripping the restraints. The sick red echidna attempted to charge out of the plane Shadow and Nicklaus caught him and roughly shoved their friend into the plane bathroom. The captain Levi who turned out to be a pitch black hedgehog and co-pilot Xavier who turned out to be a green fox made their way out of the cockpit. Amy hadn't been able to leave the plane nor had Cream; both to petrified to move at the present moment, Shadow looked at the two itching to run over there and help them, Levi noticed this and pushed Shadow and Nicklaus out of the way and took their place along with Xavier. Shadow ran to the two younger girls and began to lead them out of the plane.

"Go we can keep him in here" Xavier shouted as Nicklaus tried to stay behind and help, Nicklaus grumbled and followed the rest of the group towards the entrance of the terminal. Once he caught up he noticed they had been held up by a brown Labrador. He had informed them that the airline they were with took their planes down the other end of the airport.

"We have one injured passenger and one who is extremely sick we need to get them out of here" Serenity said pushing past the Dog whose name turned out to be Casey. He grumbled a response and led them through the terminal. Cream skipped up to Casey and beamed a big smile and thanked him for helping them.

"That's okay" Casey beamed back to the young rabbit. As they walked through the terminal Casey and Cream started a conversation about his family and how much Cream reminded him of his two young daughters who were both adopted; Addison who was back at his house and Eleanor who turned out to be staying in an apartment building down town with her boyfriend Harley and hadn't been able to get in contact with her. Amy looked at Shadow and he shot her a knowing glance, Eleanor is more than likely in the quarantined apartment. Casey continues to lead them through until they come up to two large metal roller doors. He pressed the button that made the doors open but neither would budge. All of the mobian's turned to Casey expectantly and his face flushed crimson out of embarrassment before he ran to the built in wall radio and began to request assistance.

"Amy what's going on?" Cream asked the bright pink hedgehog. Casey cried in frustration and slammed the radio down and tried the hand held he had.

"I don't know cream" The older girl sighed. All eyes were on Serenity now and what she thought they should do. The decision was made to make their way back to the aircraft and find the small first aid kit that was on board while Casey, Silver, Blaze and Cream tried to get the roller doors open. The small group trudged their way back up to the aircraft, none of them wanted to see what happened with knuckles but they all knew it was needed. Shadow forced the door that lead to the plane open and froze. Blood covered the walls; hand prints, splatter and scrape marks made of blood were everywhere, Amy let out a small whimper causing Shadow to turn to her and place his hand on her shoulder. They continued to walk down the soiled hallway, creeks and groans echoed throughout the empty area. Serenity stopped dead once she rounded the corner, eyes wide tears falling down her face, Amy looked to where Serenity was standing. Amy gasped at the sight; there stood captain Levi his eyes blood shot, body trembling, foam dripped from his mouth and worst of all his arm was mangled and blood poured down his side.


End file.
